Independence
by Seera'sTopHat
Summary: Harmony and peace can only last for so long. It all started in 1776. They fought together as one unit, but now they crumble until they fall apart. Slowly, the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland will be no more...


**Title: Independence **

**Pairing(s): None**

**Rating: K+**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Hetalia, I'd have yaoi splattered far more, so of course I don't own it.**

**Summary: Harmony and peace can only last for so long. It all started in 1776. They fought together as one unit, but now they crumble until they fall apart. Slowly, the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland will be no more...**

Independence, I hate it. Well, that's not true exactly. I don't hate it, but I rather dislike it where people I love are concerned. I'm quite well by myself, but some people just can't take it. However, it wasn't my decision. It was never my decision. Scotty agreed, held the United Kingdom to their word and raised the bars, making it harder and harder for them to please him. Arthur hated this tug of war. I felt like I was caught between them, both of them tugging my arms like I was the rope. I didn't want to leave, but the people decided against it no matter how hard I tried to persuade them. The Scottish people are stubborn. If I could turn back the clock, perhaps I could have changed my actions.

Independence; it's not all good. It actually pretty damn hard. Scotty's exhausted everyday, I can see it wearing him down. I doubt he'll last long. I'm all right, so as long one of us are still running, we'll make it through. It's selfish I know, but perhaps if Scotty does fade away, I could maybe reconcile with Britain again. Poor Arthur... My mind always flashes back to his face when we finally left his house. The dejected look he gave Scotty, the tears he fought, the pull on his sleeve. Scotty and his attitude didn't help. He rubbed it in Artie's face, scoffed in his face and spat on the border, dragging me with him. It was like I was on a leash and Scotty would only tug harder the more I wanted to break away, but what could I do...? I'm Scotland too; the decisions we make are always to be made together. So what do tow halves do when they disagree and want to part? How could I go back to Arthur, become British once again instead of this Scottish burden. It hurts, my heart aches. I stand before the border, watching the world go by in the United Kingdom. The English...they look different, foreign to my eyes. We were the same, we still are. Still together we are. United by language, currency and stereotypes. Still...when countries referred to the British, they never said "Britain" or "U.K", no, we were "England". The jealous eyes and the fuming anger...no wonder Scotty wanted his independence. I felt the anger, I wanted to punch them in the face, but it wasn't Arthur's fault...so why did he pay the price?

Independence, it doesn't get better. We're so small on our own. How long can we stand alone? Scotty can't seem to see how better off we were with the British. I watch him with his indifferent view over the English when they walk by, though he's constantly reminded by me and my oddly English accent. Honestly, I'll never know how I picked that up. He gives me those odd glares as well. I tell him how much I miss Arthur and his tea. I was never a fan of his scones, but now I'd die to eat one. I'd even eat his cooking.

Independence; it breaks hearts. I watch from the sidelines as Scotty cheers on the crumbling United Kingdom. It's no more. They all left. I see Arthur on the border, almost everyday. He walks with a stick and a hobble. The grey is starting appear at the sides of his hair. He's getting old. He's dying slowly. Soon there will be nothing left of the United Kingdom when England fades. We all watch him die, but I'm the only one reaching my hand out, but I can't. I'm a traitor according to everyone. I feel like I'm being watched by the world, their pressuring eyes intent on my every move.

Independence; the chain started in 1776 and ended in the death of a loved country that could no longer stand on his own two legs. Perhaps it wasn't us who needed him after all. In fact, perhaps it was him who needed us and without us the despair was just too much. Even now, I still wish we were together. The picture of a happy family, smiling all together.

Independence...

**A/N:**

_Seera: There you go, a little short drabble. Perhaps I'll touch on the subject more in another fanfic. This isn't the way I planned to write it. For starters, you haven't got a clue who's speaking, though it's Seera, fem!Scotland. It's more like her thoughts on independence, though her reason is more to not break Arthur's heart instead of diplomatic reasons. What can I say? _


End file.
